Vince Offer
Vince Offer is a popular Infomercial star, and appears in Lawl Nova. Entrance Vince in Jail Vince gets released from a prison cell, saying "Hi, it's Vince!" Special Moves Neutral B - Slap Chop Vince uses the Slap Chop. When near opponents, he'll be slappin' away at 'em, building up damage. Even if no one's close to you, while you slap your troubles away, you'll be harming those who approach you. Got a trap or item? Use the Slap Chop, and it'll become shreds, creating a spike trap, but only one at a time. If it's food, it'll heal you some more. Move Origin The Slap Chop is one of Vince's many products, which is used to chop down food and reduce them to pieces. Side B - Graty for Cheese Vince uses the Graty and some cheese comes out. Anyone who passes by it while it's on the floor will slow down. Movement will be limited further if it gets all over your face. The more the cheese, the less you can move. Like the Slap Chop, you can cheese up food to heal you more, But that's not all. Cheese up your Lawl Food then Slap Chop it, and it'll heal you 100% guaranteed. But this isn't usable all the time. The Graty can only be used 10 times before it runs out of cheese, making it become a standard throwing item. Can't use another Graty until the empty one is off your screen. Move Origin The Graty is a product that comes with the Slap Chop, which is used to grate cheese and store it inside. Up B - Schticky Vince slaps the Schticky onto a wall he manifests and goes upward with it. In mid air, the wall falls down, and the wall works like a wall should work. The wall is unbreakable, but when Vince makes a new one, that one goes away. You can also use this on other people's walls. However, you're limited to walls and can't touch ceilings. You can also stick onto opponents and climb over them, and in Team Lawls, you can clean partners up with this. Anything that's stuck on you can be removed with Schticky. Move Origin The Schticky is one of Vince's many products, a lint roller that is said to be much better than your average one for its schtickyness and being able to clean it up with ease. Down B - ShamWow Vince tosses the ShamWow forward. There can be only one on the stage. When opponents run into it, they slip. When opponents walk into it, they stick. You're immune to the effects and are able to pick up ShamWow. Throw it on a trap, absorbed. Throw it on an item, absorbed. Someone manages to shoot something at it, absorbed. The more absorbed, the bigger it gets. It holds up to 5 things, so make sure you wring it out with A if it's in your hands when it hits the limit, or some idiot might run into it and make it explode, resulting in you having to get out another ShamWow. Move Origin The ShamWow is one of Vince's many products, a towel with many uses that is able to absorb any kind of liquid. Final Smash - InVinceable Vince goes offscreen and talks about InVinceable. With this, you're able to control Vince's arm as it holds the cleaner. B sprays, which can hurt opponents, but it also erases a big portion of the stage as a bonus. When Vince returns, the stage is normal again. Move Origin The InVinceable is one of Vince's many products, and it's a pill that, when inserted into water, can clean any kind of splats. What Vince uses in the Final Smash is both the InVinceable and one of the extra products included with it: The InVinceable Bottle, which is built in a way that it can be used in any direction, even outside down. KO Sounds English KOSFX1: "Ah." KOSFX2: "Wow." Star KOSFX: "It's worthless." Screen KOSFX: "My nuts." Spanish KOSFX1: "Ah." KOSFX2: "Wow." Star KOSFX: "It's not good." Screen KOSFX: "My eggs." Taunts English Up: "You're gonna love my nuts." Sd: You'll be saying "Wow!" every time." Dn: "Stop having a boring tuna, stop having a boring life." Spanish Up: "Look at my egg." Sd: "You'll be saying 'WOW!'" Dn: "No more boring tuna!" Victory Pose/Losing Pose English 1. "We're gonna make America skinny again, one slap at a time." 2. "This lats 10 years, this lasts a week. I dunno, it sells itself." 3. "The Slap Chop with the Graty. Here's how to order." Spanish 1. "Now your life is more... exciting!" 2. "This lats 10 years, this lasts a week. I dunno, it sells itself." 3. "How to order!" Both Failure/Clap: *Arrested* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- * Forward tilt- Vince stabs with a knife forwards. * Up tilt- Vince stabs with the Big Schticky upwards. * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- Vince throws a Blender forwards. * Up smash- Vince throws a Slap Chop upwards while shouting, "It's worthless!" * Down smash- Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- Vince slices upwards using the EmWow. * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- Vince puts silicone on his hand and sticks it to the opponent. * Pummel- * Forward throw- Vince "just bangs it" by hitting the grabbed opponent with the Graty. * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Extras Animal Shredding Pussy: You can walk and jump (no double jumping). Sometimes you shed fur, which works as a slip trap. Art "Can't do this all day" - The Infomercial "Order Now" screen for the Slap Chop. Trivia * Vince can be played speaking in both Spanish and English. This is the first Lawl character with multiple voices that are not tied to certain alts. * Prior to joining Lawl Nova, Vince was given a mention in Billy Mays' moveset during his Snake codec. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Slap Chop Category:Youtube Poop Category:The Competitive Era Category:Infomercials Category:Real People Category:Camper Category:Stage Control Category:Medium-Weight Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Adults Category:Male Category:90's Category:Israeli Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Trap Disabler